True Love's Talk
by firebugsandlightningflies
Summary: A silly one-shot following the Ruby/Dorothy True Love's Kiss. A Kansas Wolf one-shot.
Merriment carried throughout the land of Oz. The story of True Love's kiss traveled from ear to ear. Every munchkin in the land wanted to meet the girl who loved their Dorothy enough to wake her from her eternal slumber. The people could not be happier that their hero had awoken, but Dorothy Gale had only one thing on her mind- Love, not just any love, but True Love.

But there were too many thoughts racing through Dorothy's in Dorothy's life had come this easy or ever felt this right. But what did it mean? To be someone's true love.

She certainly had no idea. Dorothy wasn't even sure she'd known what True Love really existed. Auntie Em and Uncle Henry loved each other, they were married and had children, but did they love each other this intensely? In that moment, Dorothy Gail was certain they had not. No one had ever loved nor would they ever love as deeply as she loved this wolf girl.

"Do you think we could get out of here, Kansas?" Ruby whispered in her ear.

"You read my mind," Dorothy laughed and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

The air was thick with silence as they walked to Dorothy's cabin. Ruby opened her mouth several times but nothing came out. Instead she enjoyed the unfamiliar sound of Dorothy's nervous heart. It beat almost as fast as her own.

"Well, here it is," Dorothy opened the door exposing the inside of her humble shack. It's not much but as Aunt Em always told me there's no place-"

"-like home," Ruby finished with a smile. "It's lovely. I've stayed in much smaller places."

"Just the one bed I'm afraid," she stiffened as she looked at the small bed. "If you're uncomfortable. I can sleep on the floor with him." She gestured to her dog who has already curled into a small ball on the rug.

"You'd rather cuddle with Toto than me?" Ruby playfully quipped.

"No, no it's not that at all," Dorothy answered quickly. "I was just…" She trailed off noticing the grin on Ruby's face. "You're poking fun at me aren't you?"

"Only a little," a slight laugh fell from her lips, as she pulled Dorothy to sit on the bed next to her. "Do you take everything so seriously?"

"In Oz, you have to, otherwise you may fall prey to a witch's trap," Dorothy stared, falling into a slight trance as she stared into Ruby's green eyes. "You're so beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself," Ruby winked and closed the distance between their mouths. "Do you want to stay in Oz forever?"

"I hadn't really thought about it," Dorothy answered, caught of guard by the question.

"Because, I'd like to get back to Storybrooke one day," Ruby answered. "Preferably soon. I miss Granny terribly."

"Whatever, you want," Dorothy answered, taking Ruby's hands in her own and kissing her sweetly on the forehead.

"Are you a snorer?" Ruby asked. "I mean I guess I'll find out either way but if I'm going to be spending the rest of my days with a snorer a little forewarning would be nice."

It quickly became apparent to Dorothy that whatever questions she had were matched by Ruby's own. "I'm not sure. I've never had anyone stick around long enough to tell me."

"Do we have to get married? Or civil unioned? Does Oz have those?" Ruby could hear herself start to become rambly but she couldn't stop. "I mean would you want to? I always thought it was something people in love have to do but it's really not like that in Storybrooke."

"I never really saw myself as the marrying type," Dorothy sighed. "But until my true love broke an unbreakable curse I wasn't sure I was very lovable either."

"You're very," Ruby kissed Dorothy on the lips. "Very lovable. I do have some other questions though-"

Her words were cut off by Dorothy's lips touching her own. Softly, their lips met at first, sweet and chaste quickly evolving into heat that burned in the wolf's core. Ruby hiked up her dress ever so slightly and straddled Dorothy's lap. Dorothy's lips met her neck and head down to her collar. Slight flicks and tiny bites caused her to let out a slight growl despite herself.

Dorothy switched their places and laid Ruby on her back. "Is this alright?" Ruby nodded and slowly slid her hands to the back of Dorothy's neck, pulling her in for a deeper kiss. Ruby's breath caught in her throat as Dorothy started to tease her upper lip with her tongue.

"How did you get so good that?" She asked breathlessly as she pulled away.

"Uh," Dorothy sat up and pulled away. "Practice?"

"Oh."

"I mean," Dorothy stammered as she felt Ruby shift further away. "Not extensive practice. I haven't had many lovers. Certainly none that I felt this way about. I'd say around-"

"It's okay," Ruby tried to interrupt. "I don't expect you to know an exact number"

"Thirteen."

"Thirteen?" Ruby squeaked.

"Single encounters mostly," Dorothy attempted to justify. "Nothing lasting. Surely, with your heroic exploits you've encountered your fair share of…" Dorothy cleared her throat. "Gratitude."

"Never," Ruby quickly responded. She held up a single finger on one hand and gave a tight lipped smile. Dorothy's eyes grew wide with shock. "Just Peter," Ruby clarified.

"Not even with Mulan?"

"Nope."

"But you two- alone all that time in the woods," Dorothy shook her head. "Honestly, never?"

"She's very much in love with someone else."

"Snow White?"

"There was a few times when I thought we might," Ruby laughed. "She did sleep in bed with me once but nothing happened. True Love found her shortly after I did."

"And in the scantily clad town of Storybrooke, " Dorothy grinned. "The way Snow described you, surely you must of had many suitors."

"Yes," Ruby answered. "But none that I was interested in. Or at least none that were single. Does it bother you? That I'm not as experienced as you are?"

"Not in the slightest," Dorothy placed her hand on Ruby's cheek and stroked her lip slowly with her thumb. "I might not know much about you and I certainly don't have all the answers to your questions. But I know that no one else has ever made me feel with way. Before you, I was just waiting for my life to start."

"I know what you mean," Ruby kissed the tip of Dorothy's thumb. "You'll be happy to find out I'm a quick learner." She kissed her once more before swiftly placing Dorothy on her back on the bed.

"What about the questions?" Dorothy smirked.

"What questions?" Ruby kissed her again.


End file.
